epikrikascpfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP 004-E - Pook
Item Number: SCP 004-E Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP 004-E is to be kept within statius until further notice. Description: SCP 004-E, Nicknamed "The Coder" is a humanoid figure with a pitch black exterior. He prefers to wear a black fedora with a white stripe. The SCP in an interview which will be shown shortly, Has confirmed itself as a male. He prefers the name "Pook". SCP 004-E was found in REDACTED after reports of mechanical structures getting random upgrades, specifically cars. These being Nitrous Oxide mechanisms and supposedly receiving extreme horse power upgrades, one reaching from 100 to 5000. Soldiers from the REDACTED Navy were sent into the town to investigate the area. After 5 hours of searching, Squad D reported a strange, black, fedora-wearing, figure messing with a car. Squad surrounded the figure while other squads proceeded to the area. However, SCP 004-E felt provoked when a soldier grabbed him by the arm before Squads A, B, and C came. SCP 004-E, as explained by surrounding soldiers who witnessed the incident, supposedly, "..grabbed Private REDACTED of Squad D by the face then pushed him to the ground." Afterwards, Private REDACTED, seemingly unconscious, faded away from the rest of soldiers eyes. Terrified by what just happened, all the other soldiers dog-piled him. Afterwards, SCP 004-E was contained and sent off to foundation. After examinations, SCP 004-E had strong radiation coming from its hands. Doctors could not cut through 004-E's "skin" as the blade could not go through. No matter what material the blade is, the skin acts as a strong material towards it. SCP 004-E was placed into a empty room with all supporting power going towards the pod. After scientists left for about 48 hours, Doctor Mario REDACTED, or Doctor D, came back to see the room turned into a bedroom. Within the bedroom was 004-E a gaming computer, a bed and a cat. 004-E, at that time, was watching Youtube videos. Foundation personnel were sent in to investigate. After some further investigation of the room, all the items were considered safe, including the cat which did not have any determined breed(though it did have a collar which read "Bon".) Doctor D was sent in for an interview. Interview Doctor: Hello? SCP 004-E? SCP 004-E: Yeah whats up? Doctor D: Oh! So.. You are capable of speech? SCP 004-E: Mhm yeah. Doctor D: Okay so, I'm here to ask you a couple of questions. SCP 004-E: Yeah go right ahead man. Doctor D:: Do you have a name? SCP 004-E: It's Pook. Doctor D: Okay "Pook," where are you from? SCP 004-E: Getting kinda personal there, pal. Doctor D: What's your species? SCP 004-E: Still getting personal buddy. Doctor D: What's your purpose? SCP 004-E: You can't just ask any man that. Doctor D: Man? Are you male then? SCP 004-E: Last time I checked, yes. Doctor D: According to the documents you had a conflict with a soldier from Squad D in REDACTED. Other soldiers described that after said soldier attempted to cuff you, you supposedly vaporized him out of thin air. SCP 004-E: Self defense. Doctor D: Can you describe what happened to him? SCP 004-E: I sent him to the storage. Doctor D: Storage? What do you mean? SCP 004-E: Like I just said, I sent him to storage. Doctor D: Is he dead? SCP 004-E: Uhh no. Doctor D: Can he be brought back? SCP 004-E: You might wanna step back. Doctor D stands up and takes about 8 steps back. SCP 004-E puts two hands out while sitting down. After 30 seconds, Private REDACTED from Squad D falls from above. Doctor D inspects him immediately after. After inspecting him, he finds that his vitals indicated he was alive. Doctor D ordered personnel to take him out and bring him to a medical care ASAP. Doctor D then seats himself again. Doctor D: Well that was something... SCP 004-E: Can I go back to playing games yet? Doctor D: No... Not yet just a few more questions. Doctor D: What are your abilities? SCP 004-E: I like coding stuff. Doctor D: That's your ability? SCP 004-E: Mhm. Doctor D: I think we have had enough for tonight.This interview is dismissed. Doctor D dismisses the interview to higher authority and leaves ''SCP 004-E's cell.'' After 2 hours, Private REDACTED wakes up. Doctors question his memory to which he responds "I just blacked out after that thing pushed me to the ground.". SCP 004-E likes to play ROBLOX, Minecraft and a couple of other games. He also takes a liking to memes Category:SCP